13th Ghost
by Paige Knight
Summary: Cyrus Kriticos captures one last ghost to added to his collection, but what happens when she is placed with the remaining twelve ghosts, will she play fair with the boys or be as vicious with them as she is with the living and will one of the other ghosts recognise her from his past or will they go through the entire progress again (Rated M for future chapters)
1. Her Capture

**I do not own any Thir13en Ghost characters, I only own Drew Rhysus. Happy Reading.**

* * *

Cyrus Kriticos and his team arrived at Borinwood Asylum in search of their thirteenth ghost, they had already been here once and lost a quarter of the team, that went into the Gothic building. Dennis stepped out of the car with Cyrus, looking with dread in his eyes at remembering what happened when they came here the first to catch the ghost of Ryan Kuhn a.k.a The Jackal. This time they were here to catch the ghost of a female patient that haunted the grounds, and the building.

"If you want my advice, forget trying to catch her and lets get the hell out of here, we had enough problems trying to catch Jackal" said Dennis, sensing her there, and also noticing that she wasn't in a good mood they were back again. He was about to take some of his medication as he had done while catching the previous twelve ghosts this one playing with his power a little more than the rest, giving him sharp pains through his chest and head. Cyrus kicked the medication out of Dennis's hand and pulled him from the floor placing a copy of the blue prints for the asylum.

"Tell me where she is, point to her location on the map, do it" said Cyrus, holding on to Dennis, who looked at him, looked at the blue prints, to Cyrus again and then right back at the blue prints then finally to the ground, outside of the asylum. He slowly and very wearily placed his hand to the ground and, concentrating on the girls name. Seeing all the people she had killed violently in ghostly form, and seeing how innocent she looked compared to vicious personality. Dennis then point to a particular place, the first floor blue prints, the punishment corridor, where all patients under punishment were taken, he pointed to one particular room. Room 1824.

"good, bring in the cube" said Cyrus, as the cube with the symbol for the ghost which she was going to be on it, along with the Latin containment spells, oddly enough Cyrus had chosen to catch the thirteenth ghost Horace Mahoney before catching her, probably not wanting to put her in the same containment cube as Ryan Kuhn. Considering they died in the same place, and possible knew each other. At that point Cyrus sent the team he had gathered to go and lure he out while instructing Dennis to activate the drawing spell that were attract her to them.

The group went into the old derelict Gothic building, to the floor and room that Dennis had pointed to, as they entered the room one of them was viciously attacked, a girl with burns on her skin, slashed and even a few broken bones as well as something driven through her body, she didn't have figure tips or nails she had claws instead, which she used to slash the throat of the man she attacked. Chasing after the ones that ran from her, enjoying the chase as she didn't particularly like men, after what happened to her that resulted in death. She continued to chase them until she appeared at the main entrance way, appearing with an pissed off look on her face, before she was drawn to the cube, catching one of them men and slowly as well as painfully killing him as the doors to the cube locked, she threw the man's body out of the doors before the closed.

"You never said she was that vicious, you just said she had an acute disliking for when since she was brutally killed by them" shouted Dennis watching as one of them put his face right up against the glass, only to jump a mile when she appeared out of know where smashing her hands against the glass and showing her silvery eyes at the man. Cyrus just quiet laughed to himself when he seen that, noting to himself that she was going to be trouble to try and get what he wanted her to do.

"She is the twelve ghost, she is ever likely to violent towards living men, ghosts I'm not sure about, and she seems quiet feisty, considering she seems so innocent to look at" answered Cyrus looking at her with the up most interest, like she was an animal in a petting zoo, research her so he knew who she was and what she was cable of considering her age when she was killed in cold blood, because she was defending herself and someone she once loved but probably no longer recognise him, never knowing whether he passed on or was trapped on earth as she now was. "Her name is Drew Rhysus, abused as a child and cast out by her step mother, she went a little mental and was eventually taken here, she attacked the doctors and was putt in a straitjacket, two doctors attacked her and in self defence she used her claws, critically injuring one and snapping the others neck, she was punished for two weeks, the torturer killed her, she killed the two doctors that killed her out of vengeance and not accepting she was dead" add Cyrus informing Dennis that this was the ghost of Drew Rhysus and his choice of The Insane Princess.

With Cyrus signal they began to lift her in the air, where she started to act out screaming loudly and scratching at the glass, rocking the cube back and forth, this continued most of the way back to the Basileus's Machine. When they finally, got there she had fallen asleep on the floor on the cube, her black hair falling over her pale face. Her cube was silently and carefully lowered, into the basement of the Basileus's Machine disguised as the house. Her cube was placed between Ryan Kuhn's and Royce Clayton's. Ryan was growling like anything, making all the other ghosts look at him, except Royce who was looking up at the cube that was being lowered between himself and Ryan. When it was in place the men all left as quickly as possible some with scratches clearly showing from where they had a lucky escape from Drew. Both Ryan and Royce looked into the cell noticing a figure curled up in a ball near Ryan's side, they had claws, pale skin, tight fitting bottoms with a black straitjacket on, well a ripped up straitjacket, their hair was wrapping around their body around about waist length, it was clear to see someone had forcabily driven small metal object into her arms. Her hair was black, it was a bit messy, from what had happened to her.

"Brilliant a female version of Ryan, just what we ordered" said Royce, about to stand up, he blink and looked around and looked back at her, only to see she had appeared right in front of him, scratching at the glass between them, with an evil look on her face. Royce backed away from the glass quickly, noting she didn't like being offended the way he just did. Ryan the other side of the cell watch with amusement and with a glint of recognition in his eyes. Knowing he had seen her somewhere before, racking his brain for the answer he sat there watching her with interest.


	2. Ghost Bonding

**I only own Drew Rhysus, No copy right intended on Thirteen Ghosts. Hope you enjoy this chapter, a special thanks to X Blue Eyed Demon X for you review. Happy Reading. **

* * *

As Ryan stood in his cell watching the new arrival, as she was staring daggers at Royce for what he had said about her. Her burns clear to see on her arms, as well as the metal spike that had been driven through her neck. Royce had backed away to the other end of his cell, holding his hands up as if it was his way of apologising to her for the calling her a female version of Ryan.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to .. er...insult you" said Royce, not believing the innocent looking girl in the cell was making him stutter, not even Horace did that when he was placed the other side of him. Horace stood in his cell watching on with amusement, that the object of Royce's obsession a girl had scared him out of wits. In return for the apology, Drew stopped glaring at him and smiled sweetly, before backing away and returning to her corner. When she sat down again, Ryan lent down beside her from his end of the glass, finally being able to place where he had seen her before, noticing that she was still as unpredictable in death as she was in life, and apparently just as dangerous.

"Drew" said Ryan, finally summing up the courage, to say her name, while trying not to get his hopes up that it was her. All the other ghosts except Drew looked towards him with confusion and interest, as this was the first time they had seen Ryan act a little caring towards someone, rather than like an animal, that was ready to attack. Jean who was across from her, looked on with great interest that there was someone Ryan had cared about once, and it had been a teenage girl. "Drew, is that you?" asked Ryan towards her, getting a response when she turned her head towards him although she looked a little confused as to who he was. "If you are Drew, and I'm guessing you don't recognise me, It's Ryan" he added once more, and to his surprise a familiar smile appeared on her face.

"Ryan! What the hell happened to you?" answered Drew, with a slight giggle at the end, Ryan noting from memory that was the girl he had bonded with, while in Borehamwood Asylum. He smiled at her, before looking up at everyone watching the pair of them with interest. Drew followed to where he was looking, and looked at everyone, smiling at them. "Daft question, why are you looking at us like that?" politely asked Drew to everyone else in the basement apart from Ryan.

"They haven't seen me act kind to anyone since I got here a few months ago, and I got worse after you disappeared, or rather died" said Ryan answering her questions, and looking as her face changed to confusion at the end of what he said. "I acted a nurse, that looked like you, so they put me in a padded cell with a straitjacket on, tying it tighter whenever I would act out against them, when I gnawed through the jacket to find you, they put me in another jacket and putting a cage on my head oh they locked me in the basement, when I fire broke out, I chose to stay behind instead of escaping" added Ryan, this would be the first time he had explained his death to anyone.

"Just curious, how do you two know each other?" asked Horace, pretty much asking the question everyone else was wanting to ask, but considering they were similar in so many ways, including the lunatic part. Ryan and Drew looked each other, before Ryan took a breath putting his caged head against the glass, where as Drew just smiled and laughed a little bit, seemingly the only ghost to have a sense of humour, she looked back towards Ryan, smiled a little bit and looked back to the awaiting ghosts.

"We met in Borehamwood Asylum, I was taken there by my step-dad, whenever my mother was at work, he would lock me in my room, where I would scratch at the walls and door in an attempt to escape, tearing my finger nails off and wearing the skin and muscle down. We actually met when I attacked one of the male patients who wouldn't let me go, Ryan deciding to put himself in harms way and hold me back" said Drew, looking at each of them, all of them but Royce seemed a little surprised at how the pair had met.

"With a lot of difficulty may I add, I never came across a girl so hard to keep restrained as you" added Ryan, actually smiling at that memory, he ended up with a few scratches that day, and his pride hurt a little too, but in his eyes it was worth it as he got to find a girl that was like him and one that wasn't afraid of him or to fight back, after all she had had to do that since her mother remarried, and her husband had a disliking towards her.

"Welcome to the basement of Cyrus Kriticos's house aka The Basileus Machine" said Jean being the first to welcome her to the basement, and was also being kind as she always was. "Well since you already know Ryan, you might as well know the rest of us, I'm Jean, this is Billy, George, Dana, Royce, Horace, Margaret, Harold, Susan, Isabella, and Jimmy" added Jean introducing each one, all but Jimmy waved to her. Suddenly there was footsteps getting louder, with every passing second. Cyrus appeared, with a pair of glasses on, looking into each cell as he went by them tapping on the glass of the containment cells, if the occupant was content on ignoring he was there. That plan back fire when Cyrus came to his latest catch Drew, she was content on ignoring him, even when he tap on the glass, everyone watching to see what would happen. Cyrus continued to tap on the glass to get her attention when she faded, he looked around her cell, he put his head right against the glass before she reappeared banging the glass with her claws, scaring him, with a satisfied smile on her face she return to her corner.

A few hours later the thirteen ghosts were minding their own business, when Drew suddenly collapsed, screaming in agony, and shouting for it to stop, Ryan was looking on worried knowing she was reliving her death which actually appeared to be incredibly painful, he continued to watch her when she suddenly started coughing up water, like she was drowning, then it all stopped and Drew was still. Ryan looked at Royce then Jean worry clear in his yellow eyes, before looking back at the ghost of his beloved Drew, smashing his hands and caged head hard against the class separating him from her. When she faded and reappeared in her corner, he slid down the glass next to her.

This of course spark a conversation between the group of ghost on their deaths, George starting the conversation, seeing Ryan so caring towards someone was new and he was planning on taking full advantage of it and get to know this side of Ryan.

"Well we all relive our deaths, and we can now clearly see that Drew's was a painful one that included water, how did the rest of you ghosts die?" asked George purely out of curiosity than anything else.

"I was accused of being a witch by town folks, when animals started falling ill and the preacher mysteriously died, I crawled out of barn fire, without a single burn on my skin, they sentence me to the stocks, without food or water" said Isabella from her containment cell, next to Harold's and Margaret's. All the ghosts looked at her with understanding.

"I committed suicide, when surgery to remove an imperfection on my face when horribly wrong, and I was left blinded in one eye" quietly added Dana, sitting happily in her bath up, covering most of her body from everyone else, only showing her head to the tops of her shoulder. She looked at each of them, before returning her attention to the bath water in her tub that had a red tint to it from her blood.

"I was killed when Jimbo had my body mutilated beyond recognition for killing other carnival workers and putting their remains on display for all paying customers to see, and my mother suffocated in a bag, when the carnival workers I killed, kidnapped her as a joke on me, I didn't get to her on time, and she died after fighting" explained Harold on how both himself and Margaret had died, in his whimpering ways of course.

"I was playing a game with one of my friends, when we were duelling I had my toy gun and he had a bow and arrow, He turned around before the count of ten and shot the arrow, it went through the back of my head, it was only after his parents told him it was a real steel tipped arrow" said Billy in a sad voice, only wishing someone had told his friend that it was a real weapon not a toy.

"I was killed after I killed the people that brutally murdered my wife and two daughters, I was taken back to my shop, by the towns people, and chained to a tree, where they drove rail road spikes through my body, as a last insult they cut of my left hand and sew the tool of my lively hood in it's place" announced George finding it was his time to answer the question.

"Five members of a SWAT team, shot over fifty rounds into me, and another clipping just to make sure, considering I had killed six people before they arrived and three of their members when I broke three of the handcuffs" added Horace, seemingly having a less extreme death compared to the rest of them so far.

"I was killed by my boyfriend-prom date, when he found me in the arms of another boy, he clubbed him to death and broke my neck, he buried my body at the fifty yard line, where we first met" said Susan, all the other but Drew, Ryan and Jean looked at her, Royce being the one with the facial expression that said she deserved her fate, a expression that was shared by Dana.

"I was trapped in a fire, when I went back to get my daughter Kathy and son Billy out of the burning house, so they didn't get hurt, my escape was blocked off and the fire fighters had a hard time getting in to help, I died of my burns a few hours after I was rescued" said Jean, proud of herself that she saved her family even if the price she had to pay was her own life.

"I was being punished for the deaths of two doctors at the Asylum, it started with being burned by something, when I was still fighting back against them, they held my head under water, and drove the metal spike through the side of my neck, then held my head under the water until I stopped fighting them" said Drew, surprising everyone but explaining why she had trouble walking, as the fire was on her legs right up to her hips, and also explaining why her hair was wet. Everyone looked at her with sympathy in their eyes and also lost for words, she was nineteen when she died.

"I died in the fire of the Asylum, the doctors and nurse unlocked the door to let me escape and tried to force me to leave, but when I refused to move, they left me and ran, I wonder the halls and eventually went back to my cell, and waited for my deserved end, I remember the fire starting on my legs but it all faded when it hit my lower torso" added Ryan, thinking of away to break the shatter proof and spelled glass that separated him from Drew.

"Johnny he challenged me to a drag race after he cut the breaks on my car, I accepted the challenge unaware of what he did and just so I could prove I was better than he was, I was doing okay for the first half mile until I lost control of my car, it flipped a few times, I tried to escape by jumping from the car but I got my foot caught in the seat belt, I was dragged under the car" said Royce, still feeling cheated and angry, that he never got to live his dream. Jimmy was trying to say something but everyone had a hard time understanding him from his head being wrapped in the cellophane. Most if not all the ghosts settled down after that, waiting for the day when they would be released from their containment cells and be allowed vengeance on the people who caught them.


	3. The Game Begins

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I apologise as Jean Kriticos son is Bobby not Billy, In away here is chapter three of Thirteen Ghosts. Happy Reading.**

* * *

It has been a few days since Cyrus had caught his final ghost for The Black Zodiac and he was currently creating a few videos one of his will, saying what the family member would inherit, another on the ghosts to explain who each one once was and which member of the black zodiac they are, another was a voice recording with all information about a payment for someone called Ben Moss who had helped plan a plot to get one more ghost need for the Machine to work properly. Cyrus had come down to the basement with a special camera and video camera, to take pictures and film each ghost, one he did that he pulled out a voice recorder to record the voice over.

"I am a collector, and I have spent years collecting valuable items but perhaps one of my most priceless collections is that of thirteen earth bound spirits, better known as ghosts" said Cyrus looking at each one as they looked at him admiring how he had hand picked each one, but was most admiring The Insane Princess, of how innocent she looked that was covering her vicious personality and how the torn straitjacket hid her sharp and deadly claws. "My collection of ghosts are my most prize processions as I have spent my life looking for the perfect one to be members of The Black Zodiac. For The First Born Son I chose little Billy Michaels, in life he was obsessed with cowboys and Indians, any result to get him out of his world would result in tantrums, one days a neighbour boy tautened Billy into a duel but Billy's toy cap gun was no match for the steal tipped arrow that took his life. For The Torso I picked the ghost of Jimmy Gambino, the son of a jocky, he spent his day at the race track instead of school and his nights gambling in clubs, he eventually opened his own betting business. Jimmy was never able to turn down a bet, this caught the attention of Larry 'The Figure' Valeto, who bet Jimmy on a boxing match, Jimmy shook his hand and sealed his fate. When Jimmy's fighter was knocked out Jimmy fainted, when he came around, Larry came to collect his winnings but Jimmy was cleaned out, so Larry decided to make a example out of him, several actually, Larry cut Jimmy's body in to pieces wrapping them in cellophane and throwing them into the ocean" said Cyrus explaining the lives of Billy and Jimmy most notable how they died.

"Susan LeGrow was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, her parents gave her everything she wanted. Her parents were the richest in town which naturally made Susan the most popular girl at school. She left a long list of broken hearts in her school years, her friends and family told her she would live to regret, well they were half right. In her senior year she dated football captain Chet Walters, on the prom night Chet found his prom queen in the arms of another man, the next day the other man was found clubbed to death and Susan was missing, two weeks later she was found buried under the 50 yard line of the school football field, Chet was found guilty of her murder and was sentenced to death, his last words were the bitch broke my heart so I broke her neck" said Cyrus watching as Susan was trying to get Royce's attention but to no avail as his attention was split between watching Dana and watching Drew. "For The Withered Lover I chose the earth bound spirit of Jean Kriticos, and I'm sure you already no she died in a house fire, trying to save Kathy and Bobby" said Cyrus knowing the person this tape was meant for already knew how The Withered loved died and lived because she was married to him.

"Royce Clayton was my choice for The Torn Prince, A star baseball player in high school, with colleges all offering him a first class ticket out of his small town life. One day Johnny a greecer challenged Royce to a drag race, Royce accepted unaware that Johnny had cut the breaks to his little sweetheart. Royce held his own for the first half mile, but lost control of his car, in a attempt to escape, he got his foot caught in the seatbelt, and was dragged beneath the car. The town was horrified they lost their hero and buried him on a plot overlooking his beloved baseball field. Needless to say Royce never escape his small town life. My choice for The Angry Princess is Dana Newman, gifted with beauty but cursed with the inability to see it, add that to a string of abusive boyfriends. By the time she was twenty doctors were struggling to pull her out of depression. She got a job at a beauty clinic where she was paid in breast implants and nose jobs, one night when alone in the clinic she attempted to remove a imperfection on her face which when horribly wrong leaving her blind in one eye, she later mutilated herself in a bath tub. People who knew said she was as beautiful in death as she was in life" said Cyrus explaining the past of another two ghosts, knowing he was coming to the vicious ghosts that he had lost so many members of his team with. "The Pillgrimess was Isabella Smith she sailed to New England in search on a new life but was outcast by the tight knit town, a few days after Isabella got to there the life-stock starting dying and was accused of being a witch, an accusation Isabella denied, soon after the local preacher fell ill and died. The towns people blamed Isabella and cornered her in a barn which they set on fire, several minutes later, Isabella crawled from the wreckage without a single burn upon her skin, the towns people sentenced her to the stocks, where men spat on her, women cursed her and children stoned her, for Isabella the humiliation was worse than the pain and she eventually gave in to the starvation. Whether Isabella was a witch can not say, but her spirit makes a fine addition to my collection"

"For The Dire Mother and Great Child, I chose the unusual ghosts of Margaret and Harold Shelburne. Margaret Shelburne could never stand up for herself, but that was because she grew to a pint sized three feet, her own mother would dress her as a doll. Margaret got a job in Jimbo's circus when he put her on display, life was horrible being an attraction for people to stare at, one night when cleaning the donkey pen out she was raped by the tall man, causing her to give birth to her own beastly offspring Harold. Margaret loved him dearly and spoiled him as he grew to the point he never got out of diapers. One day as part of a cruel joke on Harold some of the carnival workers kidnapped Margaret, Harold search frantically for his mother, but when he found she had already died of suffocation. Furious Harold grabbed and axe and killed all those involved display what was left of their remains for all paying customers to see. When Jimbo found out what Harold did, he had Harold mutilated beyond yours or my imagination, well perhaps yours" said Cyrus walking further down the corridor to where the final four ghosts were huddled around Jean Kriticos and Royce Clayton.

"The next four ghosts are the most dangerous and the ones I had most casualties in collecting. George Markley was my choice for The Hammer, he was a hard working and honest blacksmiths, until he was wrongfully accused of stealing by a local man called Nathan and was threatened with banishment. George knowing he was innocent stood up to Nathan and refused to move. In retaliation Nathan and his gang brutally beat to death his wife and two daughter and strung them up on a tree near by. George was enraged when he seen what had happened and brutally beat Nathan and his gang to a bloody pulp with his large blacksmiths hammer. The towns folks seen this and dragged George back to his shop and chained him to a tree where they drove rail road spike through his body with his own hammer. As a last insult to him they cut of his right hand and replaced his fallen limb with the tool of his lively hood, his hammer" said Cyrus explaining what happened to George for him to become the tenth ghost of the zodiac. "George is forever trapped in his enraged state and will attack anyone within range with his hammer and one of the four dangerous ghosts" added Cyrus as a precaution.

"Ryan Kuhn, born to a prostitute, Ryan grew up to develop a uncontrollable appetite for the female body, as a result he became a wild and cunning sexual predator, attacking, raping and murdering prostitutes and strays during the night seeking treatment Ryan committed himself to Borinwood Asylum where he eventually went insane. He scratched at the walls so violently that his fingernails were torn completely off making his hands claw like. When he attacked a nurse the doctors out him a straitjacket tightening it whenever he acted out, contorting his limbs horribly, at a last attempt to escape Ryan gnawed through the straitjacket so the doctors locked his head in a cage and locked him in the basement where he came to hate anything human he would cower away and scream madly whenever approached. When a fire broke out at the asylum, everyone else chose to escape to safety Ryan stayed behind to meet his deserved fated, his tortured soul was just what I need to become The Jackal" said Cyrus into the voice recorder, as he looked into see he was close to Drew as he had been for the last few days since she arrived.

"For The Insane Princess, I found the perfect candidate in the tortured earth bound spirit of Drew Rhysus. My earlier research proved wrong and It was actually her mother that remarried and her step father had a disliking for her, whenever her mother went to work or was away for days at a time, he would lock Drew in her room, never letting her out, not even when she screamed and scratched at the walls. She would scratch at the walls and door so badly that her fingers eventually reassembled claws. One weekend when her mother was away her step father had a few friends over, they got drunk and attempted to rape Drew. In a attempted at self defence Drew used her claws and scratched at the men attacking her, killing three of them and injuring the rest. Her step father admitted her to Borinwood asylum saying that she was to dangerous to keep at home any longer. Whilst there she was attacked by another inmate and fought back, when the doctors came to get the other inmate away from Ryan Kuhn held back Drew. Drew and Ryan bounded in her time there and would eventually be next door to each other. But the events of one Monday Night changed to fate of Ryan Kuhn and several doctors. Drew was sexually attacked by two doctors, she slashed ones throat and clawed at the other one, she was then sentenced to two weeks in punishment for what she did, while there she came to hate all men, her punishment included small objects being driven through her arms, when she thought back she legs and arms were burnt so servilely that she couldn't walk, they help her head under water, and again when she thought back the drove a metal spike through her next, slowly killing her, once they realise what they did, they again held her head under water drowning her" said Cyrus before adding one final little thing about her, "Do not be fooled by her innocent appearance as her disliking towards when can lead to a painful and violent death that you can never imagine" added Cyrus before going on to the thirteenth ghost of the zodiac.

"Horace Mahoney, born oversized and disfigured his mother abounded him at birth, he was raised by his father, he spent his childhood years as an outcast and was put to work in the junk-yard by his father, crushing and destroy old cars. When his father died with no parent to guide him Horace snapped, he took to hitch-hikers back to the junk-yard, where he torn them apart with his bare hands, feeding what was left to his dogs, he would pick hitch-hikers up and tow people back to his junk-yard, where he would break every bone in their body and tear them to pieces. His luck ran out as it always does when he picked up an undercover female cop, she called for back up, three officers were killed when Horace broke free of the hand cuffs he was in, five swat team members shot over fifty rounds into him and another clipping into his lifeless body just to make sure" said Cyrus now that he had explained each of their lives and death he went onto something else entirely.

"Mr Moss, if you are listening to this then you are about to go and bring my nephew here, under the assumption that he has inherited my fortunes and of course all of my collections. Once he is here you will get your much deserved payment, that we agreed upon, go into the basement and pass all the ghosts, try not to wind them up because your actions you ensure a chain reaction that will release them one at the time, going to the room where all the gears are and there will be a black briefcase to the left of the gears, with your payment. Thank you for your assistance Mr Moss and remember the ghosts are important to all" was what Cyrus recorded for Mr Moss who all the ghosts pretty much guessed was the lawyer that they kept hearing coming and going now and again.

After a few more days the house above had gone dark like it had been for a few days, almost like nobody was living there, but then again with what Cyrus had planned it had to be like that. Today was no different than any of the others, the ghosts were all minding their own business, some where talking to each other, other were sleeping, Horace was pacing around his cell as he seemed at little board, not like there is much to do in a small containment cube with spells on it, Drew was pacing around her cell like Horace but doing something else at the same time.

"Home is behind, The world ahead, And there are many paths to tread, Through shadows, To the edge of night, Until the stars are all alight, Mist and shadow, Cloud and shade, All shall fade, All shall, Fade" sang Drew as all the other ghosts enjoyed the music as it was something that they didn't hear very often something it was relaxing but also very true, especially the words that she had chosen to sing, each one of them could relate to it. Then suddenly the lights above them in the main house came on, and the small round metal plate started spinning in the middle of the foray. Foot steps, something with wheels on and voices could be heard from above the ghosts, making each one go quiet, look up and listen to what was being said and happening. Then there were two very familiar voices.

"Which way to the basement so I can check the circuit breakers?" asked one of the familiar voices to the other. The other replied after a few minutes of hesitation as Cyrus's biggest collection, the secret and most dangerous one was in the basement.

"Down that corridor, to the left and there are stairs leading down" said the other voice which all the voice recognised at the Lawyer Mr Moss, probably holding up his end of the deal so that he could get his payment. One pair of footsteps got louder and louder until the owner of them appeared to be coming down the stairs. He was dressed an orange jump suit, black work boots, a clip board and pen in one hand, and a flash-light in the other, he wore a name tag and a pair of glasses, each ghost now understood why his voice sounded familiar, he was the psychic that helped catch them. Dennis Rafkin. As he walked further into the basement he looked at the wires that were coming from the ceiling above and connecting to the glass walls.

"Oh Cyrus what have you done?" he said to nobody in-particular, suddenly he felt a sharp pain through his head and chest, and heard deep growling, violent and angry wails, howling wind, rattling chain, high pitched screaming, muffled screaming and Insane laughter, Dennis fell to the floor in-front of a glass panel behind it was where the violent and angry wails were coming from. He took of his glasses and replaced them with a pair of spetical viewers, when he turned to see what was making the wailing he was met with The Torn Prince whacking his baseball bat against the glass causing it to spark, and scaring Dennis, now realising the ghost he helped catch were making those noises remembering what noise went with each ghost. The deep growling was coming from The Hammer, wailing was The Torn Prince, howling wind was The Juggernaut, Rattling chains was The Pillgrimess, the high pitched screaming was from The Bound Women, and the insane laughter was The Jackal.

As he once again started walking down the halls of the basement he heard some voices speaking there was a child's voice saying "I wanna play" which Dennis immediately recognised belonged to The First Born Son, there was a women saying "Don't come down here" like she was warning him not to go any further down the hall, he identified that voice to belong to The Withered Love, Arthur Kriticos, late wife. He heard a small voice saying "Help me" like she was trying to get help to get out of something, he knew that voice belonged to The Dire Mother because she had said the same-thing when he helped catch her along with The Great Child. There were two more voices both famine one sounding a little more younger than the other. The one that sounded old was saying "I'm sorry" which he knew belonged to The Angry Princess as the same phrase is written in blood in her cell it is one of the warning signs that she is around. The other voice Dennis hadn't heard before, the voice sounded like it belong to a girl in her late teens early twenty, a famine voice, repeating the same question over and over again "Why did you leave me" was what the voice was saying. Dennis followed the voice to find out who it was coming from, when he found where it was coming from he realized it was from The Insane Princess, he put his hand against the spelled glass of her cell, feeling sorry for her, she was so innocent to look at and to listen to, but had a vicious personality because of what people had done to her, the only one of the girls to be murdered in cold blood because she tried to defend herself. Something about her sprang something in Dennis that made him feel guilty, he took his hand away from the glass when she glared daggers at him and returned to the upper floors.


	4. The Basement

Dennis had run back upstairs into the library where Arthur Kriticos was about to sign the papers saying that he was the legal owner of his late uncles property and fortunes as well as the many collections. Dennis was out of breath when he got to where Arthur and the lawyer Ben Moss was, he was panting for a few minutes while trying to get his breath back. Arthur and Ben looked at Dennis, Once he had caught his breath he went to the opposite side of the table where Arthur was sat and looked at him in the eyes.

"There are ghosts in the basement of this house" said Dennis with a truthful look in his eyes, he was pleading for Arthur to believe him, already suspecting that Ben Moss already knew they were down there, and also that Arthur didn't believe him. "Listen to me I used to help your uncle Cyrus collect ghosts, as a job, I didn't know what he did with them after, I was paid to help him catch them and not to ask questions about what we were doing" added Dennis speaking the truth and seeing the look of The Insane Princess's face when she looked at him when he was in the basement, he looked on in terror. Arthur was trying to take in what he had just been said to him"

"There are goats in the basement?" asked Arthur, he was taken back with surprise when Dennis practically screamed at him ghosts were in the basement, then he understood by the look of Dennis's face that he wasn't joking there really were ghosts in the basement. "In this basement, there are ghosts in this basement" suddenly said Arthur as the lawyer Ben Moss slipped out of the room to collected his payment as he had done what he was told to do. He slipped away unseen which happened to be a good thing for him or so he thought.

"Yes this basement, do you think I would give a damn if it was next doors basement, no, there are thirteen angry and some violent ghosts trapped in the basement" said Dennis with a hint of sarcasm in his voice at what he was just saying, finally seeing that Arthur understood what he was saying and replied with that they had to go and get Bobby, Kathy and Maggie and get out of the house, as he didn't want to be living in a house fall of vengeful ghosts that could quite possibly kill them.

The thirteen ghosts below were happily listening to what was happening above them with amusement when the heard someone coming down the stairs, this man was different, he was wearing a black suit, and tie, dress shoes, had blond hair, blue eyes and wore a pair of those glasses that helped a human see the ghosts, it was the lawyer Ben Moss, he looked into each cell as he went past with amusement on his face, like he was looking it to a petting zoo. He looked at each one and was tempting to say something but then thought again when he remembered what Cyrus had said in his voice recording to him, but he just could resist it when he got to four particular ghosts.

"Hey kid, looks like playtime is over" said Ben as he walked up to Billy Michaels a.k.a The First Born Son's cell and looked at the arrow puncturing the front of his head, Billy looked at him a little upset at what he said, where as George to his right, growled at Ben for what he had said to Billy, after all he was still a ten year old boy. Ben moved on after that coming to the cell of one of the four dangerous ghosts.

"Looks like you should have been a good girl" said Ben, as he looked through the glass at the ghost with pale white dead skin, with tiny metal objects piercing her arms, and darkened grey areas on both her legs and arms where she was burnt, her once dusty rose lips now blue, her long tangled wet black hair falling over her old torn straitjacket, and her grey eyes with hits of metallic purple in them staring daggers at him, before she smiled evilly and disappeared reappearing in front of him, smashing her hands against the glass so hand that it caused sparks to fly towards both herself and Ben who took a step back, towards Jean's cell, she stayed in her stop until he had moved a little more down the hall, while walk passed Royce's cell he said five words that caused him to smack his bat against the glass once more. "What are you looking at" was what Ben said to Royce.

Walking past one more cell he just couldn't resist saying something to her, something that would end up changing his fate and the actions of the ghosts.

"Nice tits" said Ben to Dana as he walked past her cell, she was visible angry at what he had said to her, not even Royce or Ryan could say that and get away with it, as she would try and stab them with her butchers knife or throw them an evil glare that could kill them if they weren't all ready dead. Ben moved on quickly going into the room where all the gears to the machine were and found a black brief case in there exactly where Cyrus said it would be in the recording he was given. He picked up the brief case not realising the pedals it was on, he casually walked out of the room and around the corner just in time to see one of the glass door sliding open.

The ghost that walked out was a female, pale skin wet hair, cuts and gashes all over her body, mainly clear to see around her wrists, on her breasts and her thighs, she of course was holding her butchers knife and was walking directly towards Ben with a deadly glint in her eyes, one that sent a shiver down Ben's spine, The Angry Princess had been released, Ben never seen the blood disappear of the class walls or see the words I'm Sorry written behind him. Dana was about to lunge at Ben when he suddenly stood a little straighter, had the look of shock on his face, his tie fell from around his neck, the glasses fell from his face, and the part of his body that was facing Dana had blood coming from near his ear, then he suddenly fell to the floor in a slow motion blood messy leaving behind the back of his body that was left still standing against the sliding doors that had bisected him, Dana looked at it for a few more minutes before it quickly slid down the doors joining the other half in a bloody mess on the floor.

Dana disappeared after that going into the main house unseen by Dennis and Arthur who were frantically looking for his two children and their nanny that had left the spot in the foray he told them to stay in, Arthur feeling stupid for not watching them from the library just above where they were supposed to be. Just after Dana had left the basement the second ghost was released, The Bound Women a.k.a Susan LeGrow, she looked at Royce who was ignoring her as he normally did, and then looked at Ryan who she was a little scared off and backed away down the hall, as she hoped he wasn't going to be released any time soon, then she heard the noise of wheels been rolled across the floor again, and she appeared at the stairs.

"Bobby" she whispered, when he was about to pass by the basement, he stopped when he heard his name, "Down here Bobby" she whispered appear on the stair looking at him with her head leaning over to her right shoulder, her hands bound tightly behind her back and she was still wearing her prom dress with the purple silk ribbon around her neck. Bobby started to descend slowly down the stairs, seemly afraid considering he could hear rapid screaming from the invisible ghost that stood in front of him, there was another voice speaking to him, telling him not to go down there, and to ignore The Bound Women, but it was no use, Bobby had made his was into the basement, the worse possible place he could of gone, he walked slowly down with the glasses now on not looking in the cells but instead at the wiring and the markings on the wall, then suddenly he turned around to see Susan stood behind him, hands bound, neck broken, wearing her last known outfit and shaking violently well looking right at him, he ran down the corridor slipping over some unknown liquid, then he saw it, a torso just the torso wrapped in cellophane walking on it's hands towards him, he looked down and at his feet was a head wrapped in cellophane screaming loudly in a pool of blood.

Bobby got to his feet and ran looking behind him to make sure nothing was following him scared out of his wits he came to a crashing stop, when he ran into a glass pane as he had come to a corner. When he came around her heard a voice speaking to him through his voice recorder toy, he recognised the voice not seeing how it was possible, it was the voice of his mother who had passed on six months before, she was telling him to put on the glasses, he did as she told him and when he looked to where her voice was coming from, he seen her dressed in a hospital gown, still hooked up the IV unit that was supposed to help her, her skin on the left side was horribly burnt, appearing to him as she looked at the point of death, she told him to get out of the basement, he got up and backed away crashing into something else, when he turned he saw a man in a black suit with matching dress shoes, he was wearing a long knee length coat with red silk inside, the tie he was wearing was hanging to the right and looked like it had been cut, he had a stick he carried in his left hand and had what look like three claw marks going across his throat, and blood on his white dress shirt. The man took hold of him before Jean could do or say anything, taking Bobby with him.

In the main house Kathy had a close encounter with The Angry Princess in the Bathroom, and Maggie, Dennis, Kathy and Arthur were currently looking for Bobby, the only place they hadn't checked yet was the basement, and Dennis was rather reluctant to do so as he and the rest had noticed that the house was changing like it was becoming something different.

"All right we have to check the basement, Kathy your with me, Maggie your with Dennis" said Arthur about to descend into the basement when Dennis took a hold of his arm realising that if he thought what was happening really was happening, then the ghosts were being released and the kid or them for that matter weren't safe, especially when there was no particular order to their release.

"No, did I say there was a petting zoo in the basement, no I said there are thirteen rather pissed ghosts in the basement, and if what I think is happening really is happening, then those ghosts are be released in random order, until they are all free, if I'm right then six have already been released seven more to go" said Dennis telling them what he thinks maybe happening and probably scaring the girls there.

"Please I have to find my son, I will pay you what Cyrus owes you, just please help me find my son" said Arthur pleading, Dennis remembered how he heard The Insane Princess say her words and feeling sorry for her, he didn't really want another kid to be running around as a ghost so agreed and once they were in the basement, Arthur and Kathy went to the right where as Dennis and Maggie went to the left, searching for Bobby.

Sometime later, Dennis noticed that one of the four vicious ghosts was out, the door with a Latin J on it was open, he knew that meant hell was coming and spoke his mind. "Oh shit" said Dennis while tracing the symbol with his hand, not believing this was happening, he would of at least hoped Cyrus created the machine so the bad arse ghosts The Hammer, The Jackal, The Insane Princess and The Juggernaut would be the last to be released considering they were dangerous, and could be vicious.

"What, what is it?" asked Maggie not sounding very happy almost scared in fact, that she was trapped in a glass house, where thirteen ghosts were been released one by one in no particular order, with the family she lived with and worked for, and a psychic that used to work for the owner of the house and helped catch the ghosts that were being released.

"This is the symbol for The Jackal, he's the Charlie Manson of all ghosts, if he's out then screw the kid we got to get out of here, oh and he's out" said Dennis in reply to what she had asked practically watching her face change from curiosity to terror. She was trying to some up the words or find her voice to ask the question on who this Jackal was.

"Who he is and what's so bad about him?" asked Maggie, only when she did, she wished she didn't the answer she got wasn't the best as she would be considered a target as would Kathy who was wondering around the basement, neither one of Kathy or Arthur had the glasses so they couldn't see him or any of the ghosts if they attacked.

"He is the ghost of Ryan Kuhn, he attacked, raped and killed stray women and prostitutes during the night, to date there is only one girl he never tried to attack instead he fell in love with her, she was ripped away from him and he went insane hating anything human, oh and he is one of the four bad arse ghosts down here" said Dennis as he and Maggie walked down the corridor looking for Bobby and a way out of the basement.

"So why don't we act like the girl he loved, maybe he wont attack" said Maggie as the two stopped in front of another Cell with Latin enchantments all over the glass, Dennis took off the glasses and handed them to Maggie, she put them on and inside she seen the ghost of an nineteen year old girl, staring daggers at Dennis while sitting on the floor with her burnt legs in front of her, Maggie took the glasses off handing them back to Dennis, not believing she had just seen a female, ghost then again she remembered seeing George just down the hall and being curious and believing the ghost was there.

"That ghost in there is Drew Rhysus a.k.a The Insane Princess and the only girl Ryan Kuhn has ever loved, she is the one that was ripped away from him, and to make matters worse she is even worse than him, oh and she hates men..." Dennis suddenly paused as he noticed the corridor was suddenly covered in blood, and the words I'm Sorry were smeared on the floor he could also hear her voice. The voice of The Angry Princess. "M..Maggie you might wanna come this way, The Angry Princess is behind you!" said Dennis Maggie walked his way and they both ran down the corridor, Maggie made it to the stair with the glasses where as Dennis was trapped, in a cube, a cube he didn't want to be in.

* * *

**Hey guys, so The Angry Princess, The Bound Women, The Withered Lover, The Torso, The Jackal, The First Born Son, The Great Child and The Dire Mother have all been released, and Bobby is missing, Maggie has learnt The Jackal is free, Jean/The Withered Lover is trying to help her family, Dennis is teaching Maggie about The Jackal and his love The Insane Princess and their mini love story, anyway tune into the next chapter to see what happens when The Pillgrimess, The Hammer, The Torn Prince, The Insane Princess and The Juggernaut are released from their cells. And Keep reading to find out who took Bobby. **


	5. Twelve Ghosts

Dennis had been trapped in the worst possible place, he was in a cell and he could feel the pains in his head back and chest, like he would normal if he was within ten feet of something dead, but these pains were a little different from the ones her normally got, these one felt as if he was being beaten with something. Maggie put on the glasses and saw a man, looking like he was from the fifties judging by his clothes. He had short brown hair, slightly tanned skin and was using his baseball bat as a weapon, from what Maggie could see he appeared to be quite handsome for a ghost.

"Duck" shouted Maggie, Dennis did as she said and turned to see the sparks, coming from the glass spelled wall, "Move" shouted Maggie again, this time Dennis seeing there was an exit rolled towards it and escaped before any further damage could be done by the ghost. It was only now that Maggie saw what the boys hidden side looked like, the right side of his body. It was torn to shreds litterly, there was bloody skin hanging from places, showing the muscles beneath it, only now did Maggie understand how this particular ghost die and realising he was about eighteen making him one of the younger ghosts trapped her.

Somewhere else in the maze of a basement, Kathy and Arthur had come across the scooter and voice recorder toy of Bobby's and a pair of glasses that had been placed in different area's of the house. Arthur rewound the tape and pressed play on the toy voice recorder, only for both Kathy and himself to listen to the terror ridden screams of Bobby, along with muffled screams, high pitched rapid screaming and a women's voice saying "Don't come down here". Both of them recognised the voice, as Jean Kriticos, Arthur wife and Kathy's mother, they listened as she was telling him to put on the glasses and to get out of the basement, then it all stopped, the tape had finished. Kathy had picked up the glasses from the floor as Arthur began to walk down the corridor, that was when Kathy put the glasses on and wished she didn't as a ghost came into her view.

This particular ghost had dead blue skin, yellow eyes, he was dressed in a straitjacket, a torn one, that had heavy metal buckles on it, and had a pair of matching trousers that was made of the same coloured fabric as the straitjacket, his hair was long and black which was sticking through the gabs of the cage on his head, where the bars that would be in front of his face had been torn open. Kathy screamed loudly as the ghost jumped at her and dragged her across the floor, until they got to a wall, then he dragged her up the wall and started to scratch at her, tearing her clothes and leaving deep claw marks on her skin. Arthur got to his daughter and pulled at her legs, The Jackal soon switched prostitutions and grabbed hold of her arms like she was a rope in a tug of war, The Jackal was caught up in the moment that he didn't even realise that another women had appeared and thrown a flare at him until it flew past Arthur, Ryan let go of Kathy hiding from the flames of the flare, as the women with short honey blond hair got hold of Kathy's other leg and pulled her, as fast as they could, Ryan was in close pursuit, but was separated from them when the house began to change again and a glass door slid between him and his prey. Frustrated Ryan scratched at the glass with no luck of getting through it he stayed there for a few minutes. Kathy looked at him at the door and screamed again.

"Give the glasses to your dad" said the women "And I'm Kalina by the way, I set trapped souls free, that's why I am here" she added as Kathy took the glasses of relieved she could no longer see the ghost that had just attacked and was standing at the glass door trying to get to them. Arthur put the glasses his daughter had given him on, and saw the same ghost that attacked his daughter. Not being able to believe what Dennis had said was true he looked at Kalina shocked that his uncle really did have a collection of thirteen pissed off ghost locked in the basement and they were being released one by one.

"What the hell is that?" asked Arthur no longer knowing what to believe, and he could see Ryan and hear his insane laughter at the same time, not being able to come to a conclusion or an answer why his uncle would do this, catch the ghosts and keep them as pets, that would eventually be angry enough to kill someone. When Arthur looked to where The Jackal was standing he noticed he had gone. Ryan had realised where he was, in the corridor where Drew was being held, he went to her cell and looked in, seeing her limping around, with her wet black hair sticking to her skin, her grey eyes clear to see against her pale skin, he noticed that Royce was keeping her occupied and that he was pointing to where he was standing, Drew turned to where Royce was pointing and smiled going to her side of the glass putting her clawed hand against it. Ryan doing the same from his end, only wishing that she could be released soon, then he disappeared again.

Back with Maggie and Dennis they had made it to the main floors of the house, and had spotted an exit, a window to be precise, Maggie had picked up her own pair of glasses from somewhere and both herself and Dennis were aiming towards the exit window when the were suddenly stopped in their tracks by two ghost appearing in front of hit, one a women blind in one eye, with grey hair, only standing at a pint size three feet, and the other a man, wearing a diaper, a little over weight and holding an axe. Dennis held Maggie back as he began to take a few steps backwards pulling her along with him, not wanting to annoy The Great Child or The Dire Mother as the were the seventh and eighth ghosts to be released, only five more ghosts to go.

Arthur and Kalina were talking when they realised that Kathy was now missing too, not even noticing that she was missing until they turned. Arthur was now desperately looking for both of his children in the glass house with thirteen ghosts trapped inside and being released from cells, he was hoping that they were still alive, Kalina had come up with a plan to get to the safest room in the house, The Library which was directly above The Insane Princess's cell. Arthur was walking down the corridor looking for his two children when Kalina stopped him,

"I have to find my children" said Arthur "They are all I have left" he added, as Kalina still had hold of his arm and had a book under the other with a bag with different things going across her body, she wasn't staring at him but rather past him, at something behind him, fearing the worst Arthur slowly turned around only to come face to face with a ghost of a boy that was around Bobby's age, dressed in a Indian costume, with a cowboys toy gun, he had blood coming from his forehead running down each side of his nose, and dripping off his chin, the blood was coming from the spot where an arrow had punctured his head from the back.

"Try telling him that" said Kalina, as she slowly and very wearily backed away from little Billy, pulling Arthur along with him. "We're behind enemy lines" whispered Kalina, as they returned to the spot the were in originally near the door and only just noticing another ghost watching them, The Hammer a.k.a George Markley. Kalina began to climb to the roof and pushed on of the glasses panels up, going to the next floor, where she met a rather frightened looking Dennis and Maggie, who just had a close encounter with The Bound Women, they helped her up and got the book and were talking, forgetting about Arthur down below waiting.

That's when something in the gears room clicked, it was time for the tenth ghost to be released, A glass door not far from where Arthur was standing slid open, and the ghost that occupied it watched it open in slow motion, with a satisfied smile on his face as he ran out and made his way towards Arthur, the ghost had rail road spikes drive through his body, he didn't have a left hand he had a blacksmiths hammer instead. The Hammer has been released. Arthur shouted to the three above him and began to climb to get away, the others remembering he was down there scrambled to help him, he got up to them narrowly missing getting his ankle and foot crushed by The Hammer. Now the remaining four had been reunited the walked aimlessly around the corridors trying to get to their destination all the while the last ghosts were slowly being released, Kalina and Dennis knowing there was approximately ten ghost free, and they knew there was at least two bad arse ones out.

"We think there is around ten ghosts out but concider we have been wondering around this floor trying to get the library for about twenty minutes now, I would say there is at least twelve of the thirteen out now" said Dennis informing the others, Kalina hiding something turned to them and had the look of knowing on her face, almost as if she knew which were out.

"Question is which are out and which one is still waiting?" asked Kalina, as they began walking again, they all put their heads together to see if they could figure which twelve had been released and which one was still waiting.

"On the voice recorder of Bobby's there was high pitched rapid screaming, muffled screams and someone saying Don't come down here behind Bobby's voice, and you said that the one that attacked Kathy was called The Jackal, the little boy is The First Born Son, and the one that I narrowly escaped from was called The Hammer" said Arthur, hoping someone could tell him who the sounds belong to if they meant anything on the recording.

"The sounds behind you son belong to ghosts, the high pitched screaming belonged to The Bound Women, the muffled screams signal The Torso and the one that was saying don't come down here belongs to The Withered Lover" said Kalina, informing them that she knew the sounds of each ghost and also had information on who each one was before they were killed and whether they were vicious or not.

"Right so we know The First Born Son, The Jackal, The Hammer, The Withered Lover, The Torso, and The Bound Women are free, and we also know The Pillgrimess is as well as we all had a run in with her earlier on. Me and Maggie also ran into The Angry Princess, The Great Child and The Dire mother earlier to" said Dennis, they official knew ten of the the twelve that were out, they just had to figure out who they other two where and hope they could get to the library before the last one was released or before they come face to face with another angry ghost. As they were walking, Dennis suddenly stopped, hearing a famine voice whispering the same thing over and over again, it was the same voice that made him feel guilty in the basement earlier on

"Why did you leave me" was the whispering he could hear, he suddenly felt the sharp pains in his head and chest again, like he did when a ghost was in his psychic range, he lent down, holding his head and when he looked up he seen her, the ghost with black wet hair, pale skin that was burn on her arms and legs, the ghost that had the small metal object driven through her arms and a mental spike puncturing her neck, the ghost with the grey eyes and the practically shredded straitjacket on. She looked at Dennis and then smiled at evil smile and then attacked Arthur, digging her clawed hands in his back and ripping at him, Kalina turned around and was shocked to see that she was out, and threw a flare at her, when that didn't work she pulled out a water gun and sprayed in at her, making her disappear, Arthur was helped up by Dennis and they all began to run when Isabella appeared behind them, she chased them into the one room she couldn't enter. The Library.

"All right, we now know that The First Born Son, The Torso, The Bound Women, The Withered Lover, The Angry Princess, The Pillgrimess, The Great Child, The Dire Mother, The Hammer, The Jackal and The Insane Princess are eleven of the twelve that are free, so ever The Torn Prince or The Juggernaut is the other that's out" said Kalina, just realising that Cyrus wasn't joking when he said that The Insane Princess was vicious towards men, she thought he was joking with her when he said that, but it turns out he was telling the truth she was vicious and one angry ghost.

"Who are the ghosts and why are they here" asked Arthur wanting to know the truth of why his uncle had caught thirteen ghosts and named them the names they were being called. He also wanted to know if Kathy and Bobby would be safe is he come across some of them if they were still wondering the house.

"The First Born Son is the ghost of ten year old Billy Michaels, he isn't one to harm anyone but he will scare you in the grasp of one that will harm you. The Torso is Jimmy Gambino, the only thing he will do is scare you, he can't do anything else. The Bound Women is sixteen year old Susan LeGrow, she is will only attack you if she see you as a threat to a boy she wants. Jean Kriticos is The Withered Lover, not know to harm anyone but to warn them of the more vicious ghosts" said Kalina.

"My wife, she is one of the thirteen ghosts trapped here, I thought she would have gone some where happier, not be stuck on earth as ghost" said Arthur with tears in his eyes, at finding out the women's voice he heard on Bobby's voice recorder was actually his wife's trying to get Bobby away from the basement and to safety.

"The Torn Prince is eighteen year old Royce Clayton, he will attack anyone with his baseball bat, still angry he never got to live his dream, he is also protective of the two princesses. The Angry Princess is twenty four year old Dana Newman, she will attack anyone with her butchers knife, when because she blames them and women for being beautiful, she is one The Torn Prince will protect. The Pillgrimess is Isabella Smith, she is the ghost that is locked in the stocks out there" said Dennis pointing to her, she was looking rather angry at them through the glass. "She is the oldest ghost her, stay out of her path and she will leave you alone. The Great Child and The Dire mother, they are always seen together, and Harold will attack if he thinks you are going to harm his mother or him" said Dennis letting Kalina finish with the last four.

"The Hammer is George Markley, he will attack anyone within range with his hammer and the most known ghost to be trapped in a state of fury, he will not harm children or women. The Jackal is Ryan Kuhn, he will attack mainly women but will attack men as well, like Royce he will protect the ones he feels close to, most notably Billy, Royce, Dana and The Insane Princess. Drew Rhysus is The Insane Princess, she has a disliking towards men, mainly attacking them for what happened to her, she is the other that Royce will protect and the only women Ryan Kuhn had been known to love, she was nineteen. And Finally Horace Breaker Mahoney is The Juggernaut, he is the most vicious of all, and the ghost that would be a good idea to avoid more than the others, as he doesn't care if you are male or female, he will attack unless you are a child" said Kalina, informing Maggie and Arthur who the bad arse ghosts were and the ones that would be a good idea to stay clear of.

"Each ghost has a signalling sound, The First Born Son whispers I wanna play, The Torso is muffled screams, The Bound Women is high pitched rapid screaming, The Withered Lover whispers Don't come down here, The Torn Prince is angry wailing, The Angry Princess whispers I'm sorry, The Pillgrimess is rattling chains and locks, The Great child is child like whimpers, The Dire mother whispers Help me, The Hammer is deep growling, The Jackal is insane laughter. Oddly The Insane Princess whispers Why did you leave me? and The Juggernaut is howling winds. You hear any of them then you know the ghosts are around and which it is likely to be" said Dennis taking in a few breaths as he had forgotten to breath through all of that.

* * *

**Hey guys, so who do you think the twelveth ghost is that has been released The Torn Prince (Royce Clayton) or The Juggernaut (Horace Breaker Mahoney). Anyway so The Insane Princess has been released and decided she was going to attack Arthur, nobody has found the lawyer yet, and they are now aware that both Kathy and Bobby are missing, oh and as you know there are now twelve pissed off ghosts running around. Find out in the next chapter what is going to happen when Arthur finds the truth and Kalina's secret is revealed. **


End file.
